


Ecstasy and Agony

by squidgie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 1 after Episode 18, "Identity Crisis", this is a little bit of the "morning after" Reese puts Finch to bed to sleep off the drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy and Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> I both give this to, and blame, esteefee for this. ::grin:: She got me in to Person of Interest. And of course my overactive imagination after watching "Identity Crisis". Italicized at the beginning is dialogue from the end of the episode. NOT BETAED!

_"You don't wanna talk?"_  
  
 _"You might regret it in the morning.  You're a very private person, remember?"_  
  
 _"C'mon...  Ask me anything."_  
  
 _"Good night, Harold."_  
  
 _"Good night...Nathan."_  
  
~*~*~  
  
John wakes up several times during the night to check on Harold, evidence of the man sleeping quite restlessly based on the haphazard way his body is flung across the library's oversized sofa.  Otherwise, the drugged man sleeps through the night.   
  
At first light, John decides to get up and ready himself for the day, then goes to check on his overnight charge.  As he enters Harold's workspace, John notices that the man is already up and about, and is even more disheveled than the night before; coat and tie abandoned to a nearby chair, and his shirt is both untucked and unbuttoned.  "Good morning, Harold," John starts.  
  
Harold turns, flinching almost imperceptibly, though John notices.  He makes it a habit to notice as much about Harold as he can; the man is still somewhat of a mystery to him.  
  
Harold adjusts his torso slightly as he turns to John.  "Good morning Mister Reese," he says with the barest hint of a blush that begins to suffuse across his face.  After another twitch and adjustment, he continues, "I'd like to apologize for my actions last-"  
  
"What's wrong?" John asks, then steps forward.  He pulls a mini flashlight from a hidden pocket while he puts a hand on Harold's shoulder to steady the man.  He checks the man's pupils and reaction to light, not seeing any further flinching, leaving him to wonder what's causing Harold's discomfort.  
  
Satisfied the worst of the Ecstasy has worked its way through Harold's system, John squeezes Harold's shoulder, which causes the man's undershirt to ride up a couple of inches - Harold flinching again at the movement.  "Harold?" John starts.  
  
"It's nothing, Mister Reese," Harold Finch says as he escapes from John's grasp.  "Nothing you should-"  
  
John reaches out and tugs on Harold's untucked shirttail, the man closing his eyes and inhaling a breath as the fabric moves across his skin.   
  
" _Harold_?"  
  
Sighing, Harold closes his eyes and shakes his head side-to-side before latching on to John's gaze again.  "While _most_ of the illicit drug has worked its way out of my system, there have been certain unforeseen side effects, such as the hyper-responsiveness of certain parts of my anatomy that rest on my upper pectoral muscles, have made it quite a challenging morning."  
  
"Hyper..." John just says as he takes the statement in and considers it.  "Harold?"  
  
"Yes, Mister Reese?" Harold responds, trying to avoid John's gaze.  
  
"Are you saying the Ecstasy left your nipples sensitive?" John asks, casting a grin down at the man.  
  
Harold hangs his head, shaking it side to side.  When he looks back up, John notices his face is in full blush.   
  
John just smiles at him, then reaches out and gently tugs on the shirttails of Harold's shirt once more.


End file.
